New electronic devices have been provided and have come into wide use to individuals and homes with the decrease in price of industrial devices due to technical innovation. In addition, recently, rapid progress of the informatization technology has introduced an age of ubiquitous computing that allows for contacting information anytime and anywhere.
Accordingly, technologies of network, internet, digital content, mobile information devices, multimedia, and wire/wireless communication are integrated and new devices that cannot be defined by the existing conception have been gradually developed.
Active researches on next generation flexible displays that can replace the existing displays have been made by the needs of the times and social necessity.
However, the CMOS image sensors included in wafers have difficulty in implementing flexible image sensors, because the wafers are large in thickness and are hard.